Un amour interdit, et inexplicable
by Floramagic
Summary: Lui, Luke, Percy...Pourquoi faut-il qu'Aphrodite joue ainsi de ses tours sur moi ? Je n'en supporterai pas d'avantage. Oui,moi, Annabeth Chase, j'étais tombée amoureuse de trois personnes. Une intouchable, une morte, et une qui me détestait depuis peu. - ABANDONNE.
1. Une incroyable nouvelle

_**Un amour interdit, ****et inexplicable.**_

**Prologue :**

Je marchai les yeux baissés en direction de la plage, tant de choses s'étaient déroulé en si peu de temps... Trop de choses. Lui, Luke, Percy... Je me suis assise sur le sable. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'Aphrodite joue ainsi ses tours sur moi ? Je n'en supporterai pas d'avantage. C'était trop, vraiment trop. Et pourtant, l'issue était encore loin... Je n'aurai jamais ce que je désire... Mais, en y réfléchissant un peu mieux, qu'est-ce que je désire ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Tous ce que je savais, c'est que je devais tenir bon, et voir ce que me réserve l'avenir, triste soit-il.

Moi, Annabeth Chase, j'étais tombé amoureuse de trois personnes. Une intouchable, une morte, et une qui me détestait depuis peu.

**Chapitre 1 : Une incroyable nouvelle.**

J'ouvris les yeux, aujourd'hui longue journée. Au programme : Entrainement, et l'olympe. Étant chef du bungalow Athéna, j'accompagnerai, moi et les autres chefs de bungalow, Chiron jusqu'à l'olympe. Les dieux auraient quelque chose d'important à nous dire, quelque chose en rapport avec le souhait de...Percy. Je n'avais aucune idée de cela pouvais être... Enfin, nous verrons bien. Je me préparai et me dirigeai vers l'arène. Une fois sur place, armée, je regardai les quelques combattant déjà levé. Clarisse y était, pas étonnant. Elle plaqua son adversaire au sol, releva la tête et me vis. Elle souris, sourire vite rendue. Clarisse était devenue une très bonne amie. Ma meilleur amie, à vrai dire. Elle repartit dans son combat. Mon regard croisa ensuite, celui du fils de Poséidon, qui s'entrainait également, un peu plus loin. Nous nous sommes échangé un regard plus que noir, et on a détourné le regard. Je ne le supportais plus, ce traitre ! C'est à cause de lui que Luke est mort ! Luke... J'avalai ma salive. Il aurait pu être ici, en ce moment même, si il ne lui avait pas donné mon poignard ! Pourquoi a t-il fait cela ? Je lui ai crié de ne pas lui donné, il m'a regardé et lui a tendus... Inutile de rappeler le suite. Je fermai les yeux, tremblante. A chaque fois que je me remémorai cette scène, je me sentais mal. Inutile de chercher à savoir pourquoi, je le savais : J'aimais Luke Castellan.

La matinée se passa assez vite, je dus aller, moi et les chefs de bungalows, devant la grande maison. Chiron nous attendait, sans doutes pressé. Il nous expliqua pas grand chose, juste que nous allons nous rendre sur l'olympe pour écouter ce que les dieux on de si important à nous dire. Personnellement, je n'avais pas hâte d'y être, l'endroit en question, me rappellerai trop de mauvais souvenirs... Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Hermès est arrivé, pour nous amener sans trop d'encombrements sur l'olympe. J'ai évité de le regarder, son visage me rappelait que trop Luke. Luke... J'évitai de penser à lui, mais rien à faire, il hantait mes songes, jours et nuits. Hermès nous demanda de fermer les yeux et de s'imaginer sur l'olympe, se que nous fîmes. Je sentis mes pied décoller du sol, il y eu un violent choc. J'ouvris les yeux, l'olympe se tenait devant moi... J'eus un haut-le-cœur en voyant cet endroit... Je baissa les yeux, essayant de dissimuler mon trouble...

Chiron intima le silence, et nous suivîmes Hermès, en allant vers la salle des trônes. Sans doutes les dieux nous attendaient... Une fois dans la salle, Hermès rejoignit les autres dieux. Zeus nous regarda. Non, tous nous regardait. Je restai à l'écart, l'endroit me rendait mal... très mal. Je sentis un regard peser sur moi, je relevai le tête et plongea mon regard dans celui de ma mère. Elle me sourit, j'aurais aimé lui rendre, mais cela m'était impossible, pas ici.

_« Bienvenue à vous, suite au souhait de l'un de vous, nous demandant de déterminer nos enfants avant l'âge de treize ans, et que nos enfants nous voient au moins une fois, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer... On en a longtemps réfléchi, mais le conseil à tranché. Nous allons venir séjourner __pendant quelques jours à la __colonie des sangs-mêlés. »_

Je suis restée perplexe face à cette nouvelle, j'ai tout de suite tourné la tête vers Clarisse, elle fit de même. Elle semblait tous aussi étonné que moi. C'était...Waw ! Je suis quand même restée méfiante, qui sait, peut être que Zeus va éclater de rire et nous dire que c'est une blague ? Bon d'accord, vu comme ça...

J'ai attendus une quelconque réaction de la part de n'importe qui... Rien. Un long silence pesant s'est alors installée. Chiron avait l'air aussi étonné que nous.

_« C'est avec grand plaisir que nous vous accueillerons à la colonie ! » _s'exclama Chiron, souriant.  
>- <em>Nous viendront pour le semaine prochaine, dès lundi matin, à la première heure. <em>Continua Zeus.  
>- <em>Très bien, dès lundi matin. <em>Répondit Chiron. »

Lundi matin ? C'est à dire dans... deux jours. Nous somme samedi... J'inspirais un bon coup silencieusement, histoire de me faire à l'idée... Lundi les dieux viendraient à la colonie ! C'était complètement inimaginable... Et pourtant, c'était vrai.

Nous sommes repartit plus tôt que prévus... Hermès nous a ramené à la colonie de la même façon que pour la quitter. Une fois devant la grande maison, Chiron a pris parole.

_« Je compte sur vous pour prévenir les pensionnaires de cette excellente nouvelle ! Et je vais vous demander de préparer la venue des dieux... C'est à dire ranger votre bungalow, par exemple. Une fête sera organisée par les enfants d'Aphrodite pour accueillir les dieux. »_

Ein ? Mais depuis quand il doit y avoir une fête ? Je tournai la tête vers Silena, elle souriait de toutes ses dents. A quoi sur, elle en a parlé à Chiron juste après la nouvelle de Zeus !

_« Sur ce, c'est l'heure du couvre feu, merci à tous de regagner vos bungalows. Bonne nuit. »_

Je suis rentrée dans mon bungalow, avec une seule chose en tête : Dormir. C'était sans compter sur toutes les questions que mon posé mes demi-frères et sœurs... J'ai dus passer une à deux heures à tous leur expliquer, et leur re-expliquer. Ils n'en revenaient pas. En même temps, moi même j'avais du mal à le croire...

Dans deux jours, les dieux seraient présent ici, à la colonie des sang-mêlé... Je me suis ensuite vite endormis, en pensant et repensant à leur venue. Autant dire que je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre, bonne ou mauvaise chose ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, vos avis ?<strong>_

_**Ceci n'est que le premier chapitre, il est, je sais, un peu court et il ne se passe pas grand chose.**_**  
><strong>_**Enfin, la venue des dieux n'est quand même pas rien ! **_


	2. Jour moins un : Préparatifs

_**Chapitre 2 : **_**_**Jour -1 : Préparatifs...**_**

Aujourd'hui nous sommes dimanche... C'est à dire ? Que demain les dieux viennent nous rendre visite, et restent je ne sais combien de temps ! J'étais stressée -comme tous d'ailleurs. Comme tous ceux de mon bungalow je rangea mes affaires, tous ces croquis, plan, calculs, de bâtiments sans doutes jamais construit... J'ai tous mis en tas et j'ai fourré sa dans un des tiroirs. Une fois cela de fait, tous le monde partit s'entrainer. Moi, je suis restée. J'ai regardé le bungalow, il semblait bien rangé. Je suis sortie pour retrouver Clarisse. Elle était encore et toujours à l'arène. Je me suis dirigée vers elle, ignorant totalement le brun aux yeux vert avec qui elle combattait. Elle esquiva un coup, puis me vis, affichant un beau sourire.

_« Annabeth ! _S'écria t-elle, esquivant encore un coup du fils du dieux des océans.

_- Clarisse. _Lui répondis-je souriante.

_- Comment vas-tu ? _Dit-elle en venant vers moi, laissant le combat non finit.

_- Ça va, et toi ?_

_- Un peu inquiète pour demain..._

_- Tu m'étonnes...! _

_- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien... »_

La discussion dura quelques minutes, puis elle rejoignit Percy, pour finir le combat. Celui-ci, au passage, me lança un regard noir. Il fut très vite rendu. Je sentis des mains se poser sur mes yeux.

_« C'est qui ?_

_- Hum... Je ne sais pas... Au hasard, Silena ?_

_- Gagné ! »_

Elle retira ses mains et sautilla dans tous les sens, sans aucuns doutes, la fête de demain soir la réjouissait ! Elle me regarda, et afficha son plus beau sourire.

_« Demain, je m'occupe de toi !_

_- Ein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ?_

_- Pour la fête ! C'est moi qui te prépares ! »_

Oh non ! Pitié ! Non, s'il vous plait, faites que j'ai mal entendus ! J'ai déjà supporté cela une fois, et cela m'a largement suffit ! Hors de question que je passe des hors de torture alors que je pourrai être tranquille dans mon bungalow à lire la fin de mon bouquin !

_« T'as pas le choix de toutes façons ! _Dit-elle comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées.

_- Non mais Silena, vraiment, c'est pas la peine, prépare toi, t'occupes pas de moi..._

_- Trop tard ! Tous le bungalow Aphrodite est au courant ! Et crois-moi, ils veulent voir le résultat !_

_- Silena...!_

_- Demain, 16 heure dans mon bungalow, et si tu viens pas, je t'y trainerai de force !_

_- 16 heure ? Mais la fête ne commence qu'à..._

_- 20 heure, je sais, mais il faudra du temps pour ta coiffure..._

_- Ah non ! Pas touche à mes cheveux !_

_- Choisir une robe potable..._

_- Non ! Pas de robe !_

_- Le maquillage..._

_- Encore moins !_

_- Oh si ! Et même Aphrodite veut voir le résultat de mon chef d'œuvre !_

Je blêmis, c'est vrai...Les dieux seront là ! Ce que je pouvais être à côté de la plaque parfois ! Silena s'excusa et alla rejoindre les autres de son bungalow. Je me retourna, pour voir les quelques guerriers qui se combattaient, mais une fois le demi-tour effectué, je me retrouva nez à nez avec la dernière personne que j'aurais voulu voir... Mal grès ce petit détail, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver extrêmement beau... Oui, face à moi se tenait Percy Jackson.

Je lui lança un regard noir, et je le contournai pour rejoindre les autres qui s'entrainaient.

_« Un de ces jours faudra que tu m'expliques ! _Cria t-il lorsque je m'éloignai. _»_

Expliquer quoi ? Je n'avais rien à expliquer, encore moins avec ce traitre ! C'est lui qui a tué Luke ! Je fermai les yeux, rien que repenser à son prénom, et je rentrais dans ma bulle dépressive. Pas mal de personne voyait que je n'allais pas très bien, mais à chaque fois qu'il m'en parlait, je les repoussai plus ou moins violemment... Du coup, ils ne m'ont plus jamais posé de question, pour mon plus grand soulagement ! Comment dire que j'en voulais à Percy d'avoir sauver l'olympe ? Non, c'était d'avoir tuer Luke. Luke...

La matinée achevée, Chiron demanda à voir tous les chef de bungalow. Il nous parla notamment de demain matin, avec la venue des dieux. Ils arriveraient vers 8h du matin, et chaque dieu logerait dans son bungalow. Ils resteraient à la colonie pour trois jours et trois nuits. Les entrainements ainsi que le capture l'étendard sera donc annulé, pour ainsi profiter plus de la présence de nos parents. Je me demandai comment réagirait certains dieu avec leur enfants... Comme Arès, par exemple. Les laisserait-il pour rester avec les autres dieux de l'olympe ? Ou au contraire voudra-t-il connaître les performance en combat de ses enfants ? Je souhaitai pour Clarisse la deuxième possibilité...

Une fois le minimum dit, nous nous aller manger. Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé. Comme beaucoup d'ailleurs. Mais la venue des dieux, me tracassait... Et si les choses tournaient mal ? Arrête de t'en faire Annabeth, que peux t-il ne passer ? Rien à première vue... Le repas finit, je suis aller au bungalow Aphrodite pour les aider avec les préparatifs. Une fois la salle finit, il était déjà tard. On y avait passé environ 4 heure ! Mais le résultat en valait la peine !

La salle était décorée par des banderoles _«Bienvenue aux dieux ! » _multicolores, les éclairages étaient simple, mais rendait un effet assez jolie, étant disposé sur les coté, les jets de lumière se croisaient formant comme des croisements sur les murs. Des tables avaient étaient installé de chaque côté. On y disposera de la nourriture, boissons... -et même de l'ambroisie, qui sera interdite aux demis-dieux. Des basses pour la musique étaient de chaque côté de la pièce. En bref, une vraie salle de fête !

Le soir venue, j'ordonnai aux Athéna de ne pas se coucher tard, étant donné qu'il faudra se lever tôt le lendemain... Tous furent alors au lit vers 9h. Mal grès cela, je ne parvins à m'endormir que vers minuit... Demain...non, tout à l'heure les dieux seraient parmi nous... Et c'est ainsi que je tombai dans les bras de Morphée, dans un sommeil sans rêves...

**Voilà le numéros 2 ! (;**  
><strong>Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... J'accepte les critiques ! En priorité !<strong>

**En espérant que vous ne soyez pas trop déçu... :/**


	3. Jour J

**_**Chapitre 3 : Jour J...**_**

Ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir dire : Je me suis réveillée, à cause d'un léger rayon de soleil... Mais non, en vérité je me suis réveillée à cause de cris, et plus particulièrement à cause d'un coup de coude que je me suis pris dans la tête... Pourquoi un coup de coude ? Et bien tous ceux du bungalow étaient tellement excité à l'idée de voir notre mère, qu'ils se sont mis à gigoté et à se préparer... Résultat, manque de bol, quelqu'un à relevé le coude, et je me le suis pris. Une belle journée qui s'annonçait !

Je me suis levée, et je me suis habillé, il était environ 5h du matin, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis... Mais peu importait ! Je me suis habillée comme d'habitude : Le T-shirt de la colonie et un short pris complètement au hasard dans mon armoire. Une fois prête, je suis sortis avec mes demis-frères et sœurs. On s'est dirigé vers la grande maison, et, comme je le pensais, Clarisse était là. On a parlé quelques instants. C'était incroyable, toute la colonie était là, debout devant la grande maison ! Non, aucune personne ne manquait à l'appelle. Chiron est arrivé, un peu après nous tous. Il était souriant, et avait l'air vraiment heureux ! Il toussota pour avoir le silence, qu'il eut beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude...

« Chers pensionnaires ! J'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer la venue des Dieux de l'olympe, ici même ! »

Et là, on les vit, tous, sauf Hadès, bien entendus ! Ils étaient tous là, devant nous, à la colonie ! Je souris à ma mère, oui cette fois je lui rendis... Tous le monde gardait le silence... Je lançai un regard à Clarisse, elle me répondit par un regard impassible... Je la comprenait, elle avait peur de ce que dirait son père sur elle. Je lui souris, de façons à l'encourager. Je relevai le regard vers les dieux, et je croisai celui de Poséidon. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes...

Chiron pris la parole et nous invita à aller manger quelque chose. Mes demis-frères, demi-sœurs, et moi même allâmes nous assoir à notre table. Tous le monde étaient en train de parler, chuchoter, enfin bref : On voyez leur excitation ! Les autres bungalows prirent place à leur table respective. Chiron et les dieux échangèrent quelques paroles et chaque dieux rejoins leur enfants...

Athéna vint s'assoir entre nous tous. Le repas enfin servis, les discussions commencèrent... Moi je préférai rester à l'écart... Après tous, j'aurai d'autres occasions de lui parler. Tous le monde colla son parent divin. Et j'avoue qu'a un moment, ça commençait vraiment à m'énerver de voir tous le monde se jeter dessus. Enfin, je ne dis rien et je me suis discrètement écartée du groupe. J'ai marchai tranquillement, il fallait que je me pose...et que je respire un peu.

Les dieux étaient ici ! J'avais encore du mal à le croire... Après tous, ce pourrait-il que je me réveille et que tous ceci ne sois qu'un rêve ? Bon reprend toi Annabeth ! Oui, ils sont là, oui ! Et alors ? Je respirai un bon coup, puis je me redirigeai vers mon bungalow... Je ne pus retenir un coup d'œil vers le bungalow d'Arès. A mon plus grand soulagement, je vis Clarisse sourire de toutes ses dents à son père.

Une fois de retour dans mon bungalow, je m'assis sur mon lit, et les coude sur mes genoux, la tête sur mes mains, j'écoutai la discussion général qui animait le bungalow. Ma mère répondait à toutes les questions qu'on lui posaient – Et autant le dire, il y en avait un sacré paquet ! Ma mère posa les yeux sur moi, et me sourit.

_« Tu as l'air dans les nuages Annabeth, a quoi songes-tu ?_

_- Oh, rien d'important... »_

L'échange se termina la, elle me lança un regard inquiet et continua de parler avec les autres. J'étais heureuse de voir le bungalow aussi joyeux. Comme promis, vers 16 heures quelqu'un toqua. Malcom alla ouvrir.

« _Bonjour Malcom, Dame Athéna... _Salua t-elle._ Annabeth ! Tu viens ici, que je n'ai pas à t'amener de force..._

_- Silena...Non._

_- Si aller viens ! _Dit-elle en me tirant par le bras.

Je soupirai, s'il y avait une chose que je n'oublierai jamais c'est que jamais, oh non jamais, on ne peux enlever une idée de la tête de Silena ! Elle est tellement têtue ! J'ai cédé et je l'ai suivis, non même pas sous le regard amusé de ma mère... Ce fut un après-midi horrible ! Et je pèse mes mots ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai du subir toutes ses tortures ! Mais j'étais sur d'une chose : Ça a duré des siècles et des siècles ! Et Aphrodite n'arrangea rien en reprenant presque tout le temps ce que faisait Silena sur mes cheveux ! Sans parler du maquillage ! Elle a commencé à me tartiner de je ne sais quoi ! Et la robe...Au moins une dizaine à essayer ! C'était affreux !

Au résultat, j'avoue avoir était bluffé et m'être demandé si c'était vraiment moi dans la glace, ou une fille d'Aphrodite qui me serait passer devant... Mais non c'était bel et bien moi ! Je portais une robe à bustier simple grise, m'arrivant jusqu'au genoux, des boucle d'oreilles en forme de chouette, avec le pendentif assortie, de chaque côté une mèche de cheveux avait été tressée et rattaché l'un à l'autre par derrière, laissant le reste détaché et légèrement ondulé. Quant au chaussure je portais de petites balerines grises.

Silena arrangea mes cheveux face à la glace et me souris.

_« Alors ?_

_- Alors tu m'as fait enduré les heures les plus horribles de toutes mon existence ! _Exagérai-je.

_- Pour un résultat parfait ! Ne l'oublions pas ! Rajouta t-elle ravie. »_

Elle se prépara elle même, et l'heure de la fête arriva un peu trop vite à mon goût... Quelle genre de choses va t-il encore m'arriver ? Ça, je vous le demande..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vos avis ? (:<strong>_  
><em><strong>J'espère que vous aimerez...!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Le numéros 4, arrive très bientot. ;D<strong>_


	4. La fête

**_**Chapitre 4 : La fête...**_**

J'étais assise dans un coin, les bungalows arrivaient tour à tour, il était encore tôt et il n'y avait que le bungalow Apollon et Héphaïstos qui étaient là. Je sentais que ça allait être une très très longue soirée... J'ai soupiré. Quelqu'un s'est assit à côté de moi, j'ai tourné la tête. Aphrodite se tenait devant moi. Je me suis raidis, que voulait-elle ?

_« Dame Aphrodite..._ La saluai-je.

_Annabeth. Hum, Silena a fait du bon travail... _Dit-elle en me regardant de tous les côtés. _Enfin bref, j'ai sentis tes sentiments Annabeth...J'ai essayé de te faire oublier Luke, mais rien ne semble marcher..._

J'ai baissé les yeux... Luke... Pourquoi il fallait que l'on m'en parle ? Surtout ce soir ? C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut pour déprimer toute la soirée. J'ai avalai ma salive...

_« Annabeth, oublie le, et crois moi tu te sentiras mieux. Crois-moi, quelqu'un t'aime a ta juste valeur... Bien que la personne soit la dernière attendu, il te rendra heureuse. Mais oublis le, Annabeth. »_

Elle s'est levée et elle est partie...Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée... Quelqu'un ''qui m'aimerai à ma juste valeur'' ? Je secouai la tête, sans doute fallait-il le prendre au seconde sens... J'y réfléchirai plus tard. Pendant la discussion, tous les bungalows étaient enfin ici. Je m'enfonçai d'avantage dans la chaise où j'étais assise... Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de « faire la fête ».

_« Tu t'es fait enlever par le bungalow Aphrodite ? _Dit-une voie.

_- Et oui..._

_- Pas de chance ! _Dit Clarisse en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

_- Vraiment pas de chance,_ rectifiai-je.

_- Dis, je t'ai vu parler avec Aphrodite tout à l'heure... Elle te voulait quoi ?_

_- Aucune idée, Clarisse... »_

Clarisse était vêtu d'un T-shirt blanc, et d'un pantacourt en jean foncé. Elle me sourit et porta son regard sur la piste de danse, un silence s'installa, mais contrairement à d'autre personne, je n'étais pas gênée par cela. Les dieux restaient avec les enfant... Les Aphrodites et Apollons étaient en train de danser... Les Arès étaient en groupe dans un coin de salle, les Héphaïstos s'occupaient de la musique, les Hermès se fondaient dans la masse, mes demis-frères et sœurs . Percy et Poséidon étaient dans un coin à discuter, et à vrai dire je n'en avais rien à faire. Poséidon releva les yeux vers moi, nos regard se rencontrèrent. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, soutenir son regard, le baisser ? Clarisse m'appela, et autant dire que c'était pile au bon moment. Je tournai le regard vers elle.

_« Oui ?_

_- Ça te dis qu'on bouge d'ici ? La musique ça commence vraiment à m'énerver._

_- Bonne idée ! Je te suis. »_

On sortit, et même dehors la musique était forte... En regardant le bungalow, on vit des lumière sortir de toutes parts... Contente d'être sortie ! On marcha tous en parlant de tout et de rien...

_« Et alors, toi et ton père ? _Demandai-je.

_- Ça c'est bien passé...Même très bien. Mieux que je l'espérai en tout cas._

_- Tant mieux, alors..._

__- _Et toi et ta mère ?_

__- _Je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de lui parler..._

__- _Et ça t'énerve de ne pas pouvoir, n'est-ce pas...? _Devina t-elle.

__- _Oui... Enfin je comprend que tous le monde sois heureux de la voir, et j'en suis contente ! Mais il se ''jettent'' tous dessus, pour lui poser des questions, des conseils... Du coup... Je n'ai pas vraiment pus lui parler._

__- _Je comprend... Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler toi même._

__- _Oui... C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »_

On resta ainsi, à parler, jusqu'à la fin de la fête. Clarisse était vraiment une superbe amie ! Il faut juste mieux la connaître, bien qu'elle soit assez brute parfois, elle était toujours là en cas de problème et défendait ses amis, coute que coute. Le bungalow d'Aphrodite se vida vers minuit, une heure du matin. Clarisse et moi sommes cependant restées ensemble à parler. On s'est assise sur l'amphithéâtre et on a parlé...Encore. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Heu enfin jusqu'à un certain moment.

_« Dis moi, j'aurais une question..._

__- _Oui ?_

__- _Pourquoi fais-tu la tête à Percy ?_

__- _Oh...C'est trop compliqué..._

__- _Ça tombe bien, on a toute la nuit pour en parler._

__- _Clarisse, s'il te plait, ne cherche pas à comprendre, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout... Après tous, ça n'a aucune importance._

__- _C'est à propos de Luke, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Pourquoi faut-il qu'on le parle de lui ? Est-ce donc une manie ? Ou un complot contre moi ? Qu'ai-je fait de si mal pour mérité ça ? Dites-moi... Moi, je ne sais vraiment pas...

_« Clarisse... S'il te plait..._

__- _Annabeth, je veux juste t'aider._

__- _Mais là tu ne m'aide vraiment pas ! Tu veux m'aider ? Arrête de me parler de lui ! _Criai-je._ Clarisse...je... Désolé, je voulais pas... »_

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi ai-je donc crié ainsi ? L'avais-je vraiment dis à voix haute ? Oh, pourquoi faut-il que tous s'acharne ainsi sur moi ? Clarisse me regarda surprise puis me lança un regard noir. Comment gâcher une soirée ? Appeler Annabeth Chase. Quoi de mieux ?

_« Très bien, je ne te parle plus de lui, ni de personne ! Bonne soirée dans tes sombres pensées ! » _Cria t-elle.

Elle se leva et partie vers son bungalow, furieuse. Je soupirai, et me pris la tête entre les mains. J'en ai mare... J'en ai plus que mare ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !

Et dire que ce n'est que le début...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors, alors ? :S<strong>_


	5. Réconciliation, et discussion

**_**Chapitre 5 : Réconciliation, et discussion...**_**

Je suis restée des heures, à réfléchir... Pour rien d'ailleurs. Chaque pensée me rappelait sans cesse Luke. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il mort ? Pourquoi.. Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser ! Il n'avait pas le droit de rejoindre Cronos... Non, mais il l'a fait. Pourquoi ? Est-ce à cause de son père, Hermès ? Tellement de questions sans réponses... Et qui n'en obtiendront jamais.

Il était quatre heures du matin, tous le monde dormait, sauf moi. Tous le monde semblait l'avoir oublié...Sauf moi. Et voilà que ça recommence ! Je repense à Luke, encore, toujours : Luke... Un jour, l'oublierai-je ? Non ! Jamais ! Je ne l'oublierai pas... Pas lui. Pas Luke.

Je suis retournée à mon bungalow, je me suis changée et débarbouillée...Une fois allongée sur mon lit, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser, à lui, à Clarisse, à Grover, à Percy, à...Thalia. Thalia... Si seulement elle était là ! C'était la seule qui me comprendrait... Mais elle était avec les chasseresses, et elle n'a pas pus venir pour ces quelques jours... J'étais totalement seule, face à ma peine... Oui, seule. Je m'endormis finalement après un long moment.

_« Percy non ! » Criai-je en vain. Trop tard... Il lui donna, Luke l'attrapa, et dans un dernier geste, ce sacrifia pour les dieux... Il tomba ensanglanté sur le sol blanc marbre de l'Olympe... Luke venait de mourir, se poignardant avant que Cronos reprenne contrôle sur lui. Il était mort... _

Je me réveillai en sursautant, Malcom et ma mère étaient là, penchés sur moi, le regard inquiet. Et à ce moment là, je n'ai espéré qu'une seule chose. Que je n'avais pas parlé dans mon sommeil. Car oui, j'avais cette manie de parler dans mes rêves... Et plusieurs fois, ça met retombé dessus !

_ « Annabeth, tu vas bien ? _Me demanda Malcom.

_ - Oui, juste un mauvais rêve..._

_ - Hum...Si tu le dis. _Dit-il méfiant._ »_

Ma mère me regarda fixement un moment. Soutenant son regard pour lui prouver que tous aller bien, j'ai repensé à la mort de Luke. L'idéal pour se plomber le moral. Ma mère me salua et repartis avec les autres. Il était neuf heure, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis, mais tant pis... Je me suis levée et je me suis préparée première chose à faire, s'excuser auprès de Clarisse. Je suis sortie et je me suis dirigée vers l'arène. A coup sûr, elle y serait...Gagné. Le voilà au centre de l'arène, en train de combattre contre... Percy Jackson. Sur les gradins, étaient assis Arès et Poséidon. Super.

Le combat dura. Dix, vingts minutes...Il fut finalement déclaré match nul. Clarisse rangea son épée et me vit. Elle me lança un regard mauvais. Oui, elle m'en voulait... J'ai soupirai et j'ai attrapé la première épée que j'ai trouvé, je me suis avancée vers elle.

_ « Soit tu es venue pour un combat, soit tu peux repartir d'où tu viens, parce que j'ai rien à te dire._

_ - Va pour un combat, alors. »_

Elle a acquiescé. Et pile, ma mère est arrivée au loin. Elle s'est assise sur les gradins elle aussi. Super ! Un combat en spectacle ! Dis, il y a encore du monde qui vont arriver ? Ils ont envoyé des invitations, peut être ? Clarisse pris son épée en main, je resserrai la prise que j'avais sur la mienne.

«_ Prête à perdre, Puits de sagesse ?_

_ - Pas contre toi, navrée._

_ - On va voir ça...»_

Et le combat commença, je la laissai attaquer, je ne faisais que esquiver ses coups. Elle s'épuisait toute seule. _« Bat toi pour te vrai ! » _Me dit-elle avec rage. Si tu veux. Pensais-je. Je lui ai assené un coup d'épée, elle para le coup de justesse. Du bout de ma lame, je la fis reculer. Trois pas plus loin, elle me fit abaisser mon épée en frappant sur le côté par la sienne. Je me baisser en même temps pour éviter le coup, j'en profita pour lui faire un croche patte. Elle tomba la tête la première, puis roula et se releva, elle me toucha à l'épaule je du reculer d'un pas. Alors qu'elle avançait, me faisant reculer, j'ai attendu le bon moment... Au moment ou elle était le moins concentré, je lui ai donné un coup de pied dans le ventre, avant qu'elle ai les temps de me toucher de son épée, j'ai réussi à la désarmer, et dans un arc de cercle parfait ,avec son épée, au niveau de sa tête, au moment ou elle s'est baissé, je lui ai redonné un coup de pied, elle est tombée à la renverse. Une fois par terre, j'ai mis les deux épées sous sa gorge.

Après quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ait perdu elle grogna, et je l'aida à se relever. Elle accepta ma main. On se regarda dans les yeux. Allait-elle me pardonner mes paroles maintenant ? Peut être, peut être pas...

_ « Désolé pour hier..._

_ - Bha, c'est pardonné. Dit-elle en me souriant. »_

Je lui ai tendu son épée, elle l'a saisit. Je me suis retournée à l'entente de mon prénom. Silena, tiens, qu'avait-elle cette fois ? Elle venait dans ma direction. Malcom était à ses côtés... Bizarre. Que va t-il m'arriver ? J'ai regardé Clarisse d'un air interrogateur. Elle m'a sourit tristement.

«_ Je sais que tu en souffres, mais il faut en parler. _»

Ce fus tous ce qu'on me dis, et ce fus suffisant pour que j'ai envie de courir, de m'enfuir bien loin. Un regard vers les gradins, je vis ma mère me sourire tristement. Elle le savait ? Elle avait sans doute du Malcom et Silena en parler dans le bungalow... Percy et son père était en pleine conversation tandis que Arès grognait dans son coin. Non, je ne voulais pas parler de Luke ! Non ! Laissez moi tranquille avec ça, je vous ai fait quoi, ein ? Rien, alors laissez moi tranquille...

Oui, mais le problème c'est que je n'ai pas dis ces mots à voix hautes de peur que Clarisse me ré-haïsse. C'est à des moments comme ça où on se demande : Pourquoi je me suis levée ce matin ? J'aurais du resté tranquillement dans mon lit à lire, ou à penser...

Mais la discussion allait arriver, c'était inévitable, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Oui, mais pourquoi pas demain ? Ou jamais tiens...

_ « Annabeth. S'il te plait on doit en parler._

_ - NON ! NON NON NON ET NON ! »_

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte sur le moment que j'avais hurler ces mots. C'est claire, tous ceux qui étaient au alentours me regardaient, me prenant pour une folle sans doutes. J'ai baissé les yeux, luttant contre les larmes. J'ai attrapé mon épée, j'ai essuyé quelques larmes avec la manche de mon tee-shirt, discrètement, et je suis partie, loin.

_ « Annabeth ! Attend ! »_ Criaient-ils en vain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Reviews s'il vous plait. ;)<strong>_


End file.
